Traerlo de Vuelta
by Averno 10
Summary: Subido a las 5 de la mañana, entended que no ponga summary...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Acá les dejo otro fic que, por cierto, no tiene nada que ver con los otros tres que he escrito. Bueno espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer.**

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Amanecía en Konoha una mañana más. Era un día caluroso, para estar en otoño. De hecho, lo único propio de la estación en la que estaban eran los árboles libres de hojas que se movieran al compás del cálido viento que había traído consigo la mañana.

.

En un apartamento, en el centro de la villa, se encontraba una kunoichi de pelo lila, casi preparada para ir a trabajar. Estaba en el salón, buscando lo único que le faltaba para salir hacia la Torre Hokage, los protectores que siempre se ponía en las piernas.

.

**-Mierda.**-maldijo en voz alta.- **¿Dónde demonios he dejado las espinilleras?**-se preguntó Anko Mitarashi.-

Seguía buscando por todo el salón hasta que, en un descuido, le dio un golpe a la estantería que tenía detrás, haciendo que cayera un álbum de fotos. Cuando se agachó a recogerlo pudo ver sus espinilleras bajo un cojín que estaba tirado en el suelo.

**-Genial Mitarashi.**-se reprochó a sí misma.-**Diez minutos buscando para que, al final, estén en el suelo. Muy hábil…**

**.**

Se puso las espinilleras y recogió el álbum. No recordaba que había en él así que lo abrió.

.

Sonrió al ver la primera foto: un grupo de jóvenes aspirantes a ninja; todavía incapaces de hacer un simple jutsu de multiplicación de cuerpo. Empezó a mirar a todas las personas que salían en la foto: a la izquierda estaba Genma (le costó reconocerlo sin el pañuelo en la cabeza, aunque tenía un pequeño palillo en la boca. Parece que hay costumbres que nunca cambian, ¿no?)

.

**-Vaya, la foto del día de nuestra graduación.**-sonrió con nostalgia.-** ¿Cuánto hace, 15 años?**-se preguntó en voz alta.- **De hecho creo que fue por estas fechas.-**se volvió a centrar en la foto.-

.

A su lado se encontraba Gai, ese sí que no había cambiado nada, ni en el físico ni en la personalidad. Luego estaba Kurenai, que sonreía abiertamente pasándole a una joven Anko un brazo sobre los hombros mientras, esta, miraba de reojo, con una pequeña sonrisa, a un niño de pelo plateado con máscara que estaba serio por culpa de un gamberro Asuma, que le revolvía el pelo.

Había algunos niños más pero, de la mayoría, no se acordaba ni del nombre…

Se quedó mirando la foto y, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que eran unos simples estudiantes de academia. Especialmente, el un shinobi que, hacía un par de años, se había marchado de la aldea de la hoja: Kakashi Hatake.

Todos sus amigos lo echaban de menos, pero, seguramente, no tanto como ella lo hacía. Ya habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que lo había visto. Se había despedido de ella, y del resto de sus amigos, pero de ella en especial.

.

**Flash Back**

**.**

Anko estaba a punto de irse a la cama (era tarde y estaba cansada) así que apagó la televisión y fue hacia su cuarto. No había salido de casa en todo el día porque sabía que era el día en el que Kakashi se marchaba y todos pasarían el día con él; teniendo en cuenta que le habían preparado una gran despedida.

Cuando se metió en la cama, alguien llamó a su puerta. De seguro sería Kurenai, que quería echarle la bronca por no despedirse de Kakashi. Se levantó y abrió la puerta viendo tras ella un pelo plateado que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

.

**-Hola…**-dijo tímidamente el Hatake.-

**-¿Q-qué haces aquí Kakashi?**-preguntó, visiblemente nerviosa y apartando la mirada hacia los pies del hombre.-

**-¿No pensabas despedirte de mí?**-quiso parecer una pregunta pero salió más como una afirmación que, además, tenía un tono triste.-

**-Es que…**-no sabía cómo continuar y optó por lo típico.-**estaba ocupada…**-en ningún momento le miraba a la cara.-

**-¿De verdad significo tan poco para ti?**-dijo de la misma forma que antes.-

**-No. No es eso Kakashi…**-dejó la frase a medias. Cuando Kakashi vio que no seguía; habló.-

**-Entonces, ¿qué es?**-preguntó el chico. Ante el silencio de la mujer, continuó-** ¿Sabes? Hubiese podido irme de aquí sin decirle adiós a la mayoría de la gente de esta aldea pero… tenía que despedirme de ti. Ni siquiera sé por qué soy tan idiota como para pensar que te importaría que me fuese… Si tú me lo pidieras yo no…**-se obligó a parar a sí mismo.-** Bueno, no importa.**

**.**

Anko seguía sin decir palabra y ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara. El Hatake acabó por rendirse.

.

**-Bueno, ya que está claro que no vas a decir nada, acabemos con esto, ¿no?…**-se acercó a ella para intentar abrazarla, más la peli-lila no se movió. Finalmente optó por tenderle la mano (que, junto con los pies del Hatake) era lo único que Anko veía al tener la mirada clavada en el suelo. La Mitarashi estrechó la mano de él, apenas con fuerza, mientras que su otra mano libre se abrazaba a su propio abdomen.-** En fin, adiós Anko. Te voy a echar de menos…**-ante esta declaración, la kunoichi, cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó la mano del que, a partir de entonces, sería su ex compañero de trabajo. El hombre esperó unos segundos más, para ver si ella decía algo o si, simplemente, lo miraba una vez más pero, al ver que eso no pasaba, giró sobre sus talones. Anko abrió los ojos y siguió el recorrido de los pies con la mirada, sin siquiera mover la cabeza, hasta que desaparecieron de su campo de visión. Fue entonces cuando levantó la vista y logró ver un último destello plateado, que la luz de la Luna le ofreció cuando entró en contacto con el pelo de él, perdiéndose tras las escaleras del bloque de pisos en el que vivía.

.

Se quedó en la puerta un rato más, hasta que dejó de escucha los pasos pesados y lentos de Kakashi. Finalmente, se metió en casa, preparada para volver a la cama aunque daba igual que no lo hubiese hecho. Aquella noche no consiguió dormir…

.

**Fin del Flashback**

**.**

**-"Ni siquiera sé por qué no me despedí de él"**-pensaba con un deje de tristeza la jounin.-** "Mierda, ¡es que no sé por qué no le dije que quería que se quedara!"**

**.**

La Mitarashi, seguía sentada en su sofá, sin recordar siquiera que llegaba tarde al trabajo. Tocaron a su puerta pero ella ni lo notó. Como iba a salir de un momento a otro para trabajar (o eso tenía pensado hacer 5 minutos antes) la persona que llamaba entró al no encontrar respuesta por parte de la kunoichi.

La puerta se cerró pero Anko seguía con la mente centrada en la foto y el Hatake.

.

**-"De seguro se fue pensando que me daba igual que se fuera"**-se decía a sí misma con rabia.-

.

Unos pasos se iban acercando a la par que alguien llamaba a Anko, a pocos metros de esta. Finalmente oyó la voz, que la sacó por completo de sus pensamientos.

.

**-¡Kurenai!**-escondió el álbum, aún abierto, tras su espalda.-** ¿Qué haces aquí?**-preguntó, con voz nerviosa y sonrisa forzada.-

**-¿Cómo que "qué hago aquí"? Llegas veinte minutos tarde y Tsunade me ha mandado a buscarte.**-entrecerró lo ojos y se acercó unos cuantos pasos a la de ojos caramelo; los mismos pasos que Anko retrocedió.-** ¿Qué escondes?**-inquirió, volviendo a avanzar unos pasos, haciendo que Anko retrocediera.-

**-¿Yo?**-levantó la ceja izquierda, con cara inocente.-** Nada.**-ante la respuesta Kurenai siguió avanzando y ella, a la par, iba hacia atrás. Unos segundos después, la de pelo lila, se topó con la pared; cosa que aprovechó la de ojos rojos para agarrar a su amiga y coger el álbum con una expresión de triunfo.-** ¡Espera Kurenai, devuélvemelo!**-antes de terminar la frase, la de pelo negro ya estaba viendo la foto que antes había observado la Mitarashi.-

**-Oh, Anko…**-la Yuhi, cambió de expresión, para poner una cara, ¿triste, quizás?-** Yo también lo echo de menos, ¿sabes?**-se acercó a la kunoichi de la gabardina mientras dejaba el álbum en la mesita del salón. Cuando estuvo al lado de la Mitarashi, le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, igual que en la foto, solo que de manera más suave; reconfortante. Anko empezaba a estar incómoda. Se sentía mejor con Kurenai consolándola, pero en cuanto sus ojos le empezaron a picar, decidió que era hora de parar eso antes de acabar llorando. No lo había hecho delante de nadie y eso no iba a cambiar ahora.-

**-Solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos, Kurenai.**-se apartó de Kurenai, que seguía con la misma expresión entre preocupada y triste.-

**-Lo que tú digas…** **Pero, Anko,**-la nombrada miró a la Yuhi.-**si quieres hablar, solo dilo.**-acabó la peli-negra con una sonrisa cálida.-

Tras un silencio en el que la Mitarashi no sabía dónde meterse, la peli-lila volvió a hablar.-**Vale, finalicemos el episodio de: "desnudemos nuestra alma en el salón de Anko" y vámonos a trabajar.**-Kurenai sonrió.-** Me gusta mi culo, es una de las mejores cosas de mi cuerpo, y no me gustaría que Tsunade lo patease.**-se fue hacia la puerta rápidamente.- **¡Venga!**-ordenó, haciendo que ambas saliesen a toda velocidad al trabajo.-

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

**¡Hola, gente! Como ya hacía tiempo que no me prodigaba por estos lares me he dicho:**

"**Oye y, ¿por qué no escribo algo para FanFiction?" Y claro, como me voy a llevar la contraria, ¿no? xD**

**Bueno, aclararé en el siguiente capítulo el porqué se fue Kakashi.**

**Un saludo:**

**Averno#10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Como siempre gracias por leer y que lo disfruten.**

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Por fin llegaron a la Torre Hokage. Ambas tenían la respiración algo acelerada por la carrerita que hicieron desde casa de Anko hasta allí, pero nada que no se recuperase en un par de segundos. A la misma velocidad que habían llegado, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho de Tsunade, la cual tenía cara de pasar un mal día.

.

**-Tsunade-sama,**-habló Kurenai.-**ya la encontré.**-obviamente, se refería a Anko.-

La Quinta se acomodó en su silla, echándose hacia atrás, inclinando un poco el respaldo.-** Vaya, media hora tarde, Anko.**-la nombrada tragó saliva.-** La única persona que te ha superado desde que yo soy Hokage es Kakashi Hatake.**-dijo sin la más mínima intención de hurgar en la herida. Al oír esto, Kurenai, miró a la chica de ojos caramelo, quién parecía algo aturdida en ese momento.-

**-Lo siento Tsunade-sama.**-dijo con un tono de voz, quizás, algo más tranquilo de lo que cabía esperar viniendo de ella.

**-Está bien.**-la disculpó la rubia.-**Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.**-sentenció. La Mitarashi solo asintió. Podéis retiraros.-

.

Con eso, ambas ninjas salieron de la oficina de su jefa.-

.

**-"Dos años"**-pensaba la peli-lila.-** "Casi dos años sin pensar en él para que hoy me lo recuerden dos veces…"**

**-Anko…**-la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos.- **¿seguro que estás bien?**

**-Sí, estoy perfectamente.**-no había ningún tono particular en su voz.-

**-Pero…**

**-¡Ay, Kurenai! Ya te dije que estoy bien, ¡ahora déjame en paz!**-dijo en un arranque de rabia que ni ella sabía de dónde venía. Rápidamente se dio cuenta del error.-**Lo siento, yo…**

**-Tranquila. Te entiendo…**-hubo un silencio algo incómodo que, por suerte, rompió Iruka.-

**-Hey, chicas.**-se acercó a ellas.-** ¿Estáis preparadas?-**ambas se miraron con cara de: ¿"sabes tú de qué va esto"? Al ver sus expresiones el moreno siguió.-** Hoy hace 15 años que nos graduamos en la academia. Íbamos a hacer una reunión, ¿recordáis?**

**-¡Ah! Es cierto.**-dijeron las dos al unísono.-

**-Bien. A las 6 todos al "Asador".**-el profesor se despidió tan educadamente como siempre solía hacer. Cuando se hubo marchado Iruka, tanto Kurenai como Anko, se fueron a hacer sus respectivos trabajos.-

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

El día transcurrió sin problema alguno para nuestra kunoichi, que seguía dándole vueltas al tema del Hatake. Finalmente llegó la hora de la reunión de antiguos alumnos. Había quedado en ir con Kurenai y Shizune así que fue al despacho de ambas. Una vez listas para marchar, fueron hacia el "Asador".

Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver, en la mesa más grande, a muchos conocidos: Genma, Iruka, Asuma, Yugao, Kotetsu, Izumo, Gai,… y a otras personas que hacía muchos años, habían olvidado.

Hablaron con la gente que hacía tiempo que no veían, la mayoría seguía igual, aunque había excepciones de gente que, ahora, tenía menos pelo, más quilos o… ambas cosas. Pero, en general, todos seguían ejerciendo de ninjas. Luego de hablar y tomar un par de copas; ya cerca de las 8 de la tarde, se dispusieron a sentarse en la mesa y a pedir la cena.

Kurenai se había fijado en que Anko llevaba toda la reunión girando la cabeza cada cierto tiempo. Parecía buscar algo, o… a alguien…

Cuando ya habían cenado, alguien sacó una foto; la misma en la que Anko había estado pensando la mayor parte de la mañana. Las anécdotas sobre todos y cada uno de los de la fotografía se fueron sucediendo hasta que llegó el momento que Anko más temía: el turno de Kakashi.

.

**-Este tío,**-comenzó Asuma.-**de pequeño, era como un militar en miniatura. Siempre respetando reglas y serio.**-sonrió un poco mientras Kurenai miraba de reojo a la Mitarashi, que estaba rompiendo, poco a poco, una servilleta que tenía en el regazo.-** Pero, después de aquello…**-se le apagó un poco la voz.-**cambió. Siempre fue un buen amigo.**-bebió un poco de sake.-** La verdad es que pensaba que vendría hoy por aquí…**

**-Sí**.-continuó Gai.-**Pero supongo que mi eterno rival no estaba dispuesto a perder contra mí en el día de su retorno a casa. ¡No podéis culparle!**-todos rieron el comentario de Gai.-

**-Claro Gai**.-dijo Genma.-**El síndrome de la vuelta a casa. Igual que Figo cuando fichó por el Madrid y volvió al Camp Nou**.-la gente rió el comentario.-

**-La verdad es que es algo raro.**-habló ahora Iruka.-**Ya sabíamos que no estaba entusiasmado con la vida ninja, es decir, cosa comprensible dadas las circunstancias pero… nunca esperé que se marcharía de la Hoja…**

**-Tienes que entenderle Iruka**.-siguió Yugao.-** La marcha de Sasuke fue la gota que colmó el vaso.**

**-Yo me siento un poco culpable, ¿sabéis?**-dijo Shizune.-** Él siempre nos ayudaba cuando teníamos un problema, pero ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada para que se quedara…**-hubo un pequeño se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa. Entonces Anko recordó algo.-

.

**Flashback**

**.**

****Parecía arder. La tocaba con la mano y no se la quemaba pero, la estúpida marca hacia que pareciese que le estaba ardiendo el cuello en carne viva.

Después de un par de minutos el dolor se intensificó, haciéndola jadear y temblar; obligándola a tomar aire por la boca. Cayó de rodillas sin poder moverse, ni siquiera podía gritar; un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía, el mismo nudo que le dificultaba la tarea de respirar. Estaba junto a los campos de entrenamiento, rozando las ocho de la noche.

No sabría por qué le dolía tanto hasta unos días después, cuando le notificaron que Orochimaru había estado en la aldea de la Hoja y se había llevado consigo a Sasuke Uchiha.

De todas formas el por qué le importaba un rábano en aquel momento. Estuvo tratando de relajarse para poder respirar mejor, pero no sirvió de nada, no podía mantener la respiración regular sin una referencia (el tic-tac de un reloj, por ejemplo).

Minutos después, estando al límite, escuchó la voz de un hombre que conocía muy bien: Kakashi Hatake.

**"¡Anko!-**se arrodilló junto a ella. Se la veía pálida y tenía una respiración muy irregular. Rápidamente, Kakashi, se colocó pecho con pecho con ella (lo mínimo posible para no hacer aún más difícil el respirar), con la cabeza de ella en su hombro izquierdo.- **Escúchame Anko, tienes que respirar conmigo, ¿vale?**-sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de ella, comenzó a tomar respiraciones profundas, pero no demasiado, para que ella pudiera seguirlo. Con la referencia de las propias respiraciones de Kakashi, Anko, fue regularizando su respiración. Al ver que la Mitarashi se iba recuperando, el peli-plata, masajeó ligeramente el lugar donde estaba la marca de maldición de la de ojos chocolate mientras, a la vez, hacía fluir su chacra hacia esa zona, para aliviar el dolor. Pasados unos minutos, la kunoichi se desplomó, ya respirando normalmente y sin temblar.

.

Al tener a una Anko inconsciente en brazos, el Hatake, decidió llevarla a su casa hasta que se despertara.

.

Ya cerca de las 10 de la noche, Anko, se despertó, algo desorientada pero no tanto como para no darse de cuenta de que no estaba en su cama. Además se notó la frente húmeda. Después de parpadear, se incorporó.

.

**-¿Ya estás despierta?**-sonó más bien a una afirmación.

**-Hatake...**-lo vio sentado en el borde de la cama, con un paño que goteaba en la mano.-**"De ahí la frente húmeda"**-pensó.-

**-¿Estás mejor?**-preguntó acercándose un poco a ella.-**Realmente me asustaste ahí fuera.**-para sorpresa de Anko, parecía en serio.-

**-Sí, estoy bien. Gr-gracias.**-desvió la mirada de él a las sábanas.-** Pero ha sido un día difícil.-**dijo luego de suspirar.-

**-Bueno,-**la chica volvió a mirarlo.-**que hayas tenido un mal día no quiere decir que no puedas tener una buena noche.**-dijo guiñándole un ojo y en un tono que era, claramente, para ser malinterpretado. Anko se sonrojó, pero también rió.-

.

Puede que en un momento dado lo hubiese dicho para animarla pero, entre broma y broma, Anko no durmió esa noche en su departamento...

.

**Fin del Flashback**

**.**

****La voz de un hombre la sacó de sus recuerdos.

.

**-De todas formas está bien saber que se ha ido para hacer lo que le gusta, ¿no?**-retomó la palabra Asuma.- **Aunque, nunca pensé en Kakashi como profesor de preescolar. ¡Quién lo diría!**-rió el castaño para luego encender un cigarro.-

**-A mí no me sorprende.-**se metió de nuevo Iruka. Anko cada vez más nerviosa e incómoda.-**Siempre tuvo mano con los niños. Y sus excusas eran muy… imaginativas. Es perfecto para estar rodeado de pequeñajos.-**todos rieron, de acuerdo con lo dicho por el Umino. Anko era la que más pasada de copas iba, puesto que no hablaba, se dedicaba a beber.-

**-¿Os acordáis de alguna de sus excusas?**-preguntó Asuma. Todos asintieron.-** Mi favorita, sin duda, es la que usó la vez que llegó tarde a la reunión con el Kazekage. ¡"Mi abuela se puso de parto"! Jajaja.**-todos estallaron en carcajadas.-

**-¿Cómo era la que usó cuando no entregó el informe de la misión de el País de la Niebla?**-dijo Shizune.-**¡Ah, sí! "Me parecía más respetuoso con el medio ambiente reciclarlos"**-de nuevo una ola de risas.-

**-¿Recordáis lo que dijo cuando no quería sentarse junto a Gai y Tsunade le preguntó por qué?**-metió baza Genma.-

**-Sí.**-dijo Asuma.-** "Es que tengo un grano en la nalga y no me puedo sentar. Si no me crees te lo enseño. Sería memorable."**-una vez más todo el mundo soltó una carcajada recordando las frases del Hatake.-

**-Por cierto,**-ahora habló Kurenai.-** ¿alguien sabe algo de Kakashi?**-preguntó, más bien, por Anko, que levantó la cabeza. Aunque iba algo borracha sabía perfectamente lo que hacía; de momento… Todo el mundo calló, esperando que se supiese algo. Entonces, todos miraron a Shizune, puesto que la última en tener noticias del peli-plata había sido Tsunade.-

**-Bueno**,-comenzó a decir la ayudante de la Hokage.-**solo sabemos lo que nos dijo cuando se marchó: que se va de Konoha para ser profesor de preescolar y que no quiere que le contactemos a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.**

**-Espera**-interrumpió Anko por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar de Kakashi.-** ¿A no ser que sea estrictamente necesario?**-Shizune asintió.-** ¿Entonces sabéis como contactar con él?**

**-Bueno eso de "sabemos" no es del todo correcto.**-dijo la chica.-**Kakashi dejó un número de teléfono, pero a Tsunade. Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo contactar con él…**

**-Ya veo…**-después de eso, la conversación siguió y, al igual que había pasado durante esos tres años, se fueron olvidando de Kakashi.-

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Ya a la una de la mañana, con más de uno casi sin poder mantenerse en pie, incluida Anko, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas. Nuestra kunoichi iba apoyada en Kurenai y Shizune.

.

**-Más nos vale que mañana nadie ataque la villa, ¿eh, Shizune?**-dijo en tono de broma Kurenai.-

**-Desde luego.**-estuvo de acuerdo la morena.-** Casi no nos quedan jounins.**-rió.-

**-No, si yo lo decía por Anko. Si ya se despierta de mal humor de por sí, imagínate lo que sería del que se atreva a despertarla cuando tiene resaca…**-ambas kunoichis rieron, intentando no hacer mucho ruído, al ver a una Anko casi dormida apoyada en sus brazos.-

.

Ya cerca de los apartamentos de Anko, pudieron divisar a una figura conocida: Tsunade o, más concretamente, Tsunade borracha.-

.

**-¡Oh, venga ya!**-se quejó Shizune.-** Lo siento Kure, pero tengo que impedir que nuestra Hokage se despeñe por ahí.**

**-Tranquila, yo me encargo de Anko.**-la disculpó la de ojos rojos.-

**-¡Señora Tsunade, suelte ahora mismo esa bicicleta!**-se oía gritar.-** ¡O, al menos, deje que el hombre que está subido en ella se baje!**-gritaba una desesperada Shizune, mientras agarraba el brazo de su jefa.-

**-Parece que Shizune va a pasar una noche más movidita que tú, Anko.-**le susurró Kurenai a su amiga, aunque dudaba que pudiese oírla; luego se rió de su propio comentario.-

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Por fin, llegaron al apartamento de Anko. Kurenai abrió la puerta con bastante facilidad, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba a su amiga. Sintiéndose incapaz de llegar al dormitorio, la tumbó el amplio sofá y le puso una manta por encima. Acto seguido, la de ojos caramelo, se movió y tiró la manta al suelo.

.

**-Anko, ¿qué haces?**-preguntó la Yuhi recogiendo la manta.-

**-Nno quiero dorrmirr aúnn.**-dijo intentando levantarse, pero Kurenai lo impidió.-

**-¿Crees que estás en condiciones de andar?**-inquirió, con tono divertido.-

**-Eso depennde…**-dijo Anko.-** ¿Te estás moviendo?**

**-Emmm, no.**-respondió con algo de duda.-

**-¿Y la ha-habu-habitación?**-volvió a cuestionar.-

**-Pues, tampoco.**

**-¿Y y-yo?**-preguntó por última vez.-

**-No. Ni yo, ni la ha-habu-habitación**-Anko fulminó con la mirada (lo mejor que pudo dado su estado) a su amiga.- **ni tú tampoco. ¿Por?**

**-Porrque esso quiere decirrr que no estoy en condiciones.-**se volvió a tumbar en el sofá y Kurenai le volvió a colocar la manta por encima. Cuando la de pelo negro estaba dispuesta a marcharse, oyó la voz de Anko.-** Tenías razóm, ¿sabess?**-Kurenai se giró.-

**-¿Sobre, qué?**-preguntó acercándose a la Mitarashi.-

**-Le echo de menos…**-dijo apenas audiblemente antes de quedarse dormida. Kurenai solo la miró, algo triste, y, antes de salir, se aseguró de que la de pelo lila seguía bien tapada. Sin poder hacer nada más, se fue a casa; al fin y al cabo, Asuma la estaba esperando…-

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

**Bueno, he de reconocer que me gusta cómo me ha quedado este capítulo. Es un poco más de mi estilo, supongo. En el primero me faltó un poquito de humor, pero en este no, muahahaha ;)**

**Y, si creían que Kakashi iba a aparecer en la reunión, ¡pues no! Soy maléfica, ¡buahahaha!**

**En fin, lo de siempre, si me quieren comentar algo son libres de hacerlo y espero que se lo hayan pasado tan bien leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo e imaginándome a Tsunade levantando una bicicleta con un tío encima xD**

**Un saludo:**

**Averno#10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo. Acá les dejó el capítulo 3 de este fic. Lo que siempre digo: disfrútenlo y gracias por leer.**

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Se despertó con el canto de los pájaros que tanto solía gustarle pero que, hoy, le taladraba la cabeza. Estaba en el sofá y no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Lo último que sabía con certeza que había hecho era ir a la reunión pero, sin ningún detalle en especial. De todas formas no era momento de hacer memoria; no con semejante resaca. Si había pasado algo importante ya se acordaría luego o, si no, Kurenai se lo contaría.

Se sirvió una gran taza de café solo, acompañado, eso sí, por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. No había dejado trabajo para ese día así que, al menos de momento, volvería a meterse en la cama; sí, era lo mejor.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a volver a su dormitorio oyó unos ligeros golpes en su puerta. Se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo pero no oyó nada. Cuando volvía a emprender el camino hacia su cuarto los oyó de nuevo. Resignada, se giró hacia la puerta y la abrió. Detrás de ella se encontraba, como no, Kurenai.

.

**-Hola, Kure.-**saludó sin ánimos la de ojos caramelo.-

**-Parece que has amanecido bien, ¿eh?**-dijo con cierto tono de burla la Yuhi, al ver a Anko, todavía, con la ropa del día anterior, los ojos rojos, una caja de analgésicos en una mano y un café en la otra.-

**-Si has venido a burlarte, vuelve más tarde. Me estalla la cabeza**-dijo, a punto de cerrar la puerta. Antes de poder hacerlo, la de ojos rojos (naturales), la detuvo.-

**-Tenía en mente mofarme un poquito de ti pero no he venido a eso.**-dijo mientras se tomaba la libertad de entra en casa de su amiga, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y sentarse en el sofá.-

**-Y entonces, ¿a qué viniste?**-le preguntó la peli-lila, sentándose junto a ella.-

**-¿Recuerdas algo de ayer?**-la pregunta la dejó un poco confusa.-

**-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué hice ayer?**-empezó a imaginarse situaciones.-** Dime que no le pateé el culo a nadie. ¡No! Peor aún; me lo patearon a mí, ¿verdad?**-Kurenai intentaba hablar pero su amiga no la dejaba.-** ¡Solo asegúrame que no acabé en este sofá con Genma!**

**-Ay, Anko, relájate.**-le pidió a la Mitarashi.-** Shizune y yo cuidamos de ti todo el rato. No hiciste nada de lo que te tengas que arrepentir.**-pensó durante unos instantes.-** Bueno, en realidad, insultaste a un jounin de la fiesta y le pegaste un bofetón.**

**-Ah, ya. En ese momento estaba sobria; tú tranquila.-**le aseguró la de ojos avellana.-

**-Pues que alivio…. **-dijo Kurenai, obviamente, con sarcasmo.** -Aún así Tsunade acabó peor que tú la noche.-**rió.Entonces agitó la cabeza.-** No es de esto de lo que quería hablarte-**

**-Pues venga, ¿qué pasa?**-preguntó, ya, impaciente.-

**-¿Qué recuerdas exactamente de la reunión?**

**-Recuerdo haber bebido.**-dijo antes de morderse la lengua. Kurenai negó con la cabeza.-

**-¿Y las anécdotas sobre los de la clase?**

**-Mmmm.**-pensó durante un rato.-** ¡Ah! Sí.**-la de pelo negro sonrió.-** No me puedo creer que te colases en el baño de los chicos, jajaja.**-la Yuhi enrojeció.-** ¿Fue así como te interesaste por Asuma?**

**-¡Cállate, Anko!**-ante el gritó de Kurenai, se tapó las orejas y puso una mueca de dolor.-

**-No te atrevas a volver a gritar Yuhi.**-le advirtió.-**O te juro que mi cabeza no será lo único que estalle.-**amenazó, mirándola con los ojos rojos y muy abiertos, dándole un aspecto psicópata.-

**-Vale, vale,…**-la de pelo negro levantó las manos y las puso como barrera entre su amiga y ella. Tras ver que Anko se calmaba, prosiguió.- **Lo que yo quería que recordases es, más bien, lo que se dijo después de las anécdotas.-**Anko la miró.-

**-Pues… no sé, la verdad.**-se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.-

**-Vamos Anko. Después de que yo preguntase si alguien tenía noticias sobre Kakashi…**

La Mitarashi se revolvió, incómoda por la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.-**No, Kurenai. Y no me interesa.-**

-**¿Segura?**-le preguntó, sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo.-

**-Segurísima.**-le garantizó.-

**-"Vaya trolera…"**-pensó para sí la de ojos rojos.-**"Ayer me dejo bien claro que lo extrañaba"**-suspiró y siguió hablando.- **Vaya, hombre. Y yo que pensé que te podrías interesar por lo del número de teléfono.-**entonces la de pelo lila abrió los ojos y miró a Kurenai.-

**-¿Número de teléfono?**-dijo casi para sí misma.- **"Es cierto. Shizune dijo que Kakashi le había dejado un número a Tsunade"**

**-Sí. Hablé con Shizune y resulta que Tsunade todavía lo guarda en su despacho.**-dijo sin darle importancia, disfrutando de la cara de tensión de Anko.-** Pero bueno, como te da igual…**

**.**

Pasaron un rato en silencio.

.

**-"En su despacho, vale, eso está claro pero, ¿dónde?"**-la kunoichi intentó pensar en dónde escondería la Hokage algo importante. Entonces se hizo una idea…-

.

**Flashback**

Era noche cerrada cuando la Mitarashi volvía de hablar con Tsunade. Andaba por las calles, distraídamente, intentando no pisar ninguna de las pequeñas grietas que había en el suelo de piedra de la villa, cosa bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta los años que tenían aquellas piedras…

En un momento dado, para no pisar las grietas, tuvo que dar un salto de unos dos metros y aterrizar de puntillas. Entonces, por un momento, perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que reponerse moviendo cómicamente los brazos. En ese momento escuchó una risita. Giró la cabeza con una mueca de enfado; lo que le faltaba esa noche, ¡que alguien se riese de ella!

.

**-¿Quién está ahí?**-preguntó con un notable enojo en la voz.-

**-Tranquila, Anko. Soy yo.**-dijo un hombre, con, todavía, un tono divertido.-

**-¡Oh, genial! ¿Qué haces aquí, Hatake?**

**-Solo daba una vuelta.**

**-¿A las 4 de la mañana?**-preguntó, incrédula.-

**-No entiendo el por qué de esa pregunta, es decir, tú también estás aquí… Dime, ¿qué haces aquí a las 4 de la mañana?**-cerró su ojo visible, sonriendo.-

**-Yo pregunté primero.-**

**-Bueno, si de verdad te interesa… Jiraya iba a pasar por aquí de camino a otra villa y me ha dado el nuevo volumen del Icha Icha. Si no hubiese venido ahora tendría que esperar un mes para leerlo.**-por lo que Anko pudo notar, entre la escasa luz y la máscara, ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.- **¿Tú?**

**-No podía dormir.** **Tsunade me echó la bronca hoy…**-agregó.-

**-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?**

**-Herí levemente a un niño en el examen de ascenso.-**hizo hincapié en el levemente.- **Un cortecito de nada en el brazo y, ¡hala!, a chivarse a la Hokage.-**el peli-plata rió.- **¿El crío no quería ser ninja? ¡Pues que aprenda a esquivar kunais!**

**-Tsunade**** también me ha fastidiado a mí…**-dijo el shinobi, luego de una pausa.-

**-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo?**-inquirió, curiosa.-

**-Me dijo que fuera a su oficina una hora antes de la que realmente era para que llegase puntual.**-contestó con toda normalidad.-

**-¿Y?**-cuestionó la kunoichi.-**Lo hizo para que cumplieras con tu trabajo.-**

**-Esa no es escusa para mentirle a una persona, Anko.**-dijo infantilmente.-

La Mitarashi se quedó callada, sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando de un jounin tan prestigioso.-**"Puede tener la fama que quiera, o ser muy inteligente pero… es gilipollas."-**pensó para sí misma.-

**-Oye,**-la voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos.-**si nos ha fastidiado a los dos, debería recompensarnos, ¿no crees?**

**-Ya, como si eso fuera a pasar.**-

-**No tiene por qué enterarse de que nos ha recompensado…**

**-¿Qué…?**

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

**-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido para hacer esto…**-decía la Mitarashi, asomada a la puerta del despacho de la Quinta, mirando a ambos lados, asegurándose de que no venía nadie.-**Además, ¿cómo sabes que el sake está ahí?**-le preguntó.-

**-El año pasado vi como metía en este cajón una botella de un whiskey buenísimo.-**dijo mientras abría el cajón del medio del escritorio de la rubia.-

**-¡¿El año pasado?!-**se obligó a no gritarle por si venía alguien.-** ¿Cómo sabes que no ha cambiado de sitio?**

-**Oh, vamos. No va a cambiar de costumbres; ya tiene una edad…**-le aseguró el shinobi.-

**-¿Una?**-inquirió la de pelo lila, enarcando una ceja.-** Tiene por lo menos 3: la real, la que nos dice que tiene y la que aparenta con ese jutsu.-** ambos ninjas rieron el comentario, sofocando la risa con sus manos para no ser oídos. Unos segundos más tarde, escucharon como una especie de gruñido. Era Ton Ton.-

.

Al ver que el pequeño cerdito no se callaba y alguien podía venir a ver qué pasaba, Kakashi se acercó al animal, lo cogió en brazos y le rascó la cabeza.

.

**-Venga pequeño, no querrás que nos pillen, ¿verdad que no?**-le preguntó sin dejar de rascarle la cabeza. Anko lo miró detenidamente.-

**-"El encantador de cerdos"**-hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse descaradamente por su propio pensamiento.-

.

Después de un rato, Kakashi dejó al cerdo en el suelo y siguió buscando el sake. Lo encontró fácilmente tras unos segundos.

.

**-Siempre guarda aquí las cosas que no quiere que vea nadie. Ni siquiera Shizune.**-le dijo mientras le mostraba la botella.-** Siempre hay documentos encima para taparlo y con la excusa de "son de alto secreto" mantiene al margen a la gente.-**sonrió, ocasionando que la de ojos caramelo lo imitase.-** Y, ¿sabes que es lo mejor?**

**-Que no puede decir nada porque ahí "no hay" ningún sake.-**dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos de ambas manos.-

**-Exacto.**-concordó el Hatake.-**Y, ahora, basta de charla, toca beber.**

**.**

Dicho esto, salieron del despacho de Tsunade para beberse la botella en uno de los tejados próximos a la Torre, pero que impedía la visión de ellos dos debido a una valla publicitaria. Ya a las 7, casi y media, de la mañana; pudieron oír un grito proveniente del despacho de la líder de la villa. Ambos se miraron, sonrieron y se fueron de aquel lugar. Ahora era peligroso estar allí…

.

**Fin del Flashback**

**.**

Una vez pensado dónde buscar, a Anko, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: deshacerse de Kurenai.

.

Carraspeó la garganta, captando la atención de su amiga.-** Oye Kure, estoy cansada. ¿Te importa volver más tarde?**-le preguntó a su amiga, echándose una mano a la cabeza y masajeando sus sienes, para darle más énfasis. Aunque ella no lo notó, Kurenai sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba hacer, sin embargo, era, principalmente, para lo que había ido a ver a Anko esa mañana.-

**-Claro. Volveré al mediodía con algo de comer, ¿vale?**- Le acarició el brazo, se levantó del sofá y disimuló de forma impecable una pequeña sonrisa, que se fue ensanchando a medida que salía del departamento de su amiga mas que desapareció en cuanto se giró, para dar paso a una actuada, pero realista, cara de preocupación.-**Que te mejores.-**abrió la puerta y salió. En cuanto pisó la calle, esa sonrisa volvió a hacer acto de presencia. **"Era hora de que te decidieras a hacer esto Anko. Mira que has tardado"**-se decía mentalmente Kurenai.-

.

Mientas tanto, la Mitarashi, se fue rápidamente a la ducha, se cambió y salió de su departamento. Todo esto en 15 minutos.

Se encaminó inmediatamente hacia el despacho de Tsunade. Miró su reloj.

.

**-"Mmmm, son las 11 y media. Kurenai dijo que Tsunade acabó peor que yo la noche. Eso quiere decir que estaba borracha y, por consiguiente, ahora tiene resaca. Si tiene resaca, Shizune estará cuidando de ella y, si Shizune cuida de ella, el despacho estará vacío hasta que Tsunade esté en buenas condiciones. Eso quiere decir que tengo, como poco, media hora." **-razonó perfectamente la kunoichi.-

.

Llegó al despacho de la mujer que gobernaba Konoha. Directamente se fue al cajón que Kakashi había abierto aquella noche. Tras rebuscar bajo todos los papeles que se veían a simple vista y esquivar una botella de ron, vio una pequeña libreta negra, casi como una… agenda.

Sonrió triunfante. Abrió la libretilla y buscó en la "K". No había nada.

.

**-"¡¿Qué?!"**-la Mitarashi se desanimó. Luego cayó en la cuenta y se sonrojó en vergüenza.-**"En las agendas… va por apellido…"**-con una sonrisa de resignación, buscó la letra "H". Allí estaba: _Hatake, Kakashi (nuevo)_, y luego el número de puño y letra del propio (ex) Ninja Copia. Anko sonrió al ver el número y, dispuesta a apuntarlo, volvió a avergonzarse de sí misma al ver que no tenía ni papel ni bolígrafo.-** "Estúpida resaca. No pienso como debería**.**"**

**.**

En el escritorio de Tsunade vio un rotulador pero seguía sin papel, es decir, no podía usar el reporte de ninguna misión. Entonces oyó lo mismo que cuando ella y el Hatake se llevaron el sake de su jefa: Ton Ton.

El animal no dejaba de gruñir y hacer ruído. Entonces oyó pasos acercarse a la sala en la que estaba. Cogió al cerdo en brazos y se escondió con él debajo del embargo no dejaba de hacer ruido. En ese momento recordó lo que había hecho Kakashi para hacer que el animal se callara.

.

**-"¡Qué estupidez!"**-pensó.-** Escúchame bien cuadrúpedo rosa,**-el cerdo gruñó más bajo.-**como me pillen aquí revolviendo las cosas de la Hokage se me caerá el pelo y puedes apostar que, si eso pasa, me encargaré personalmente de que te conviertas en una grasienta e insana hamburguesa de cualquiera de los puestos de comida rápida de esta villa. ¡Créeme cuando te digo que todos ganamos si mantienes cerrado el hocico!**-el animal abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y se calló por completo. Un problema menos. Los pasos se alejaron de la estancia. Otra cosa por la que no se debía preocupar. Salió de debajo del escritorio. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar dónde apuntar el número de Kakashi. Como con las prisas se olvidó de colocarse la gabardina, no podía apuntárselo en el brazo; podrían verla. Fue entonces, quizás por la resaca o la situación desesperada, cuando la jounin sonrió diabólicamente…

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Por las calles de la villa de la Hoja se podía ver a una kunoichi de pelo lila, andando, quizás, un poco más rápido de lo que era usual en ella. Por el resto, todo era normal a excepción, eso sí, de un pequeño cerdo que llevaba apretado contra su pecho.

Llegó a casa unos minutos más tarde. Quedaba poco tiempo para que Tsunade volviera al trabajo y, cuando lo hiciese, Ton ton tenía que estar allí.

La Mitarashi cerró la puerta con llave y cogió una pequeña libreta junto con un boli. Cogió al cerdo y lo puso encima de la mesa, de lado. Y, sí, allí estaba… sobre la piel del cerdo y a rotulador, el número de Kakashi Hatake. Lo apuntó en la libreta y se dispuso a borrarlo del costado del animal.

Con una esponja y jabón líquido, la tinta salió fácilmente. Viendo que ya eran las 12, salió con el cerdo en brazos, pensando en dejarlo con rapidez en la Torre Hokage. En ese momento oyó una voz familiar.

.

**-¡Anko!**-le gritó Shizune, acompañada de una Tsunade con muy mal aspecto.-**¿Qué haces con Ton ton?**-le preguntó, con su típico tono de voz.-

**-Pues verás**-improvisó.-**estaba dando una vuelta para que me diese el aire, porque hoy me duele bastante la cabeza, ¿sabes?, y entonces me encontré a este pequeño junto al puesto de dangos. ¿Verdad que sí?**-miró al cerdo levantando una ceja. El cerdo asintió enérgicamente.-

**-Oh, vaya. Pues muchísimas gracias Anko.-**La morena tomó al animal en sus brazos.-**Siento no poder quedarme a charlar pero, como ves, es un día difícil…**

**-Tranquila. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer.**-le aseguró con una sonrisa.-

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

De nuevo en casa, cogió la libreta en la que estaba el número y, después, hacia el teléfono del salón. Aunque estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer escasos momentos antes; se lo pensó mejor con el teléfono en la mano.

.

**-"Y, ¿qué le digo?"**-pensaba para sí misma la chica de ojos chocolate. **"¿Y si me pregunta que cómo tengo su número?"**

**.**

No conseguía decidir qué hacer pero, entonces, le vinieron a la mente todos los recuerdos que la habían hecho llegar hasta el punto de colarse en el despacho de su jefa y robar aquel número: el día en el que se fue y no se despidió de él aunque había ido expresamente a decirle adiós, cuando la ayudó con la marca maldita y le hizo pasar… pues una gran noche y, también, el día que se bebieron el sake de Tsunade. Solo tres de los muchísimos recuerdos que la había dejado y que, a pesar de ser pocos, la habían hecho sentir tantas cosas. Tres situaciones totalmente diferentes que, de un modo u otro, la habían marcado.

Entonces dejó de pensar y, simplemente, actuó. Cogió con más fuerza el teléfono y se mordió la mejilla por dentro. Marcó el número; tragó saliva. Ya daba señal. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza a cada tono que pasaba. Un tono; volvió a morder la mejilla. Dos tonos; respiración profunda. Tres; tragó saliva. Cuando estaba a punto de dar el cuarto tono, oyó cómo descolgaban el teléfono.

Por un momento no se movió. Cuando estaba dispuesta a decir algo, una voz se le adelantó.

.

**-¿Sí?**-preguntó la persona al otro lado del teléfono. A no oír respuesta volvió a hablar- **¿Quién es?**

**.**

Anko se quedó estática. Sin poder hablar. No era la voz de Kakashi. De hecho, ni se le parecía: era la voz de una mujer.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

**Hola, gente. Bueno aquí concluye el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Como siempre, espero que la hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer.**

**Agradezco especialmente a los que dejaron review, en este caso:**

**_LeMemeFox: _gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Si te digo la verdad, no puse en el primer capítulo el por qué se fue Kakashi porque eran las 3 de la mañana cuando lo escribí y, bueno... se me olvidó por completo... xD Por eso escribí el mismo día el capítulo 2 xP  
**

**_Katy Hatake: _mmmm, sí; puede que Kakashi los extrañe... o puede que no... (esto que estoy haciendo es aumentar la intriga y el misterio... xD) En fin, ni siquiera yo sé lo que va a pasar. Siempre improviso cuando escribo, lo cual, al veces, me trae problemas para continuar historias. En cualquier caso, gracias por leer y espero que el cap. fuese de tu agrado :)**

**_Natsumi Anko: _no he subido muchas cosas últimamente porque no tengo demasiado tiempo... ¡por eso escribo de madrugada! xD Como he puesto líneas arriba, no sé lo que va a pasar en la historia, así que tómate la libertad de sacar las conjeturas que quieras (es lo que hago yo, jajaja), que así también tengo más ideas. Aunque ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que Anko vaya tras él. Bueno ya veré. Como ya te dije en otra ocasión, me sale bien la actitud de Anko porque soy como ella en ese aspecto, jijiji. ¡Hala! ¿Escuchando música en tu lugar de trabajo? xD Si te digo la verdad yo soy más de cosas en plan Metallica, Rolling,... pero solo recuerdo una canción que me emocione hasta el punto de hacerme llorar: la sonata del Claro de luna de Beethoven (primer movimiento). Siempre que la escucho acabo llorando... En fin, ya me despido. Gracias una vez más por leer y comentar. ¡Ah! Y que sepas que decidí publicar mi versión del capítulo 175. Si es que lo acabo (me falta el PRINCIPIO) xD  
**

**_Averno#10_**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 4. No he tardado tanto como me esperaba pero el viernes no había fútbol, así que… xD**

**En fin dejo de aburrirlos.**

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Seguía sin articular palabra. ¿Acaso Kakashi tenía una relación? Simplemente esa idea no dejaba de rondar la cabeza de la Mitarashi, que aún tenía el teléfono en la oreja.

Al otro lado de la línea, la mujer que había contestado, seguía hablando:

.

**-¿Quién es? ¿Hola?**-tras unos segundos más de no responder por parte de Anko, la mujer colgó. Anko pudo escuchar una última voz antes de que la comunicación se cortara.-

**-Cariño, ¿quién era?**-esa voz sí que era de hombre.-

.

Se quedó en la misma posición, ahora, escuchando los pitidos que indicaban el fin de la llamada. Cuando por fin reaccionó, bajó lentamente el teléfono hacia la mesa del salón. Luego colgó.

Se sentó en el sofá, dejándose caer, y se echó hacia atrás, haciendo reposar su espalda en el cojín de color azul. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

En ese mismo instante oyó a alguien llamando a la puerta. Giró un poco la cabeza, sobresaltada por el repentino ruído, pero no se movió. Volvió a escuchar los golpes un poco después; más fuertes. Pudo escucharlos una tercera pero siguió en el sofá.

Entonces oyó abrirse la puerta de la entrada.

.

**-"¡Oh, genial! Cuando volví de llevar a Ton Ton no cerré la puerta con llave. ¡Muy hábil Anko…!"**-se reprochó la de pelo lila.-

.

La puerta se cerró y dio paso a Kurenai, que traía una bolsa con el logo del Ichiraku.

¡Ahora se acordaba! Le había dicho que le traería algo de comer.

La Yuhi se sentó en el sofá junto a ella y, cuando dejó la bolsa de comida en la mesa, vio el número anotado en la libreta. Miró a Anko que, a su parecer, estaba muy apagada.

.

**-¿Y ese número?**-preguntó con suavidad.-

Anko, sin voltearse a mirarla a la cara, le respondió con sequedad.-**Es el número de Kakashi.**

Kurenai abrió mucho los ojos.-**¿Y a qué esperas? ¡Llámale!**-dijo cogiendo el teléfono y dándoselo a la de ojos caramelo.-

**-Ya lo he hecho…**-le dijo, aún sin mirarla. Al ver la actitud de Anko, la de pelo negro, posó con suavidad su mano en el brazo derecho de su amiga.-

**- ¿Qué te ha dicho?**-cuestionó en voz baja, imaginándose que se había negado a volver.-

**-Nada.**-dijo con sencillez.-

**-¿Te colgó?**-inquirió, incrédula.-

**-No. Simplemente cogió el teléfono otra persona.-**

**-¿Quién?**-preguntó confundida.-

**-Una mujer.**-casi escupió la respuesta. A ojos, y oídos, de Kurenai, parecía que Anko estaba dolida.-

**-Anko…**-dijo con un tono de voz reconfortante y comenzando a sonreír levemente.-** Quizás no es lo que tú piensas. Ahora trabaja en una escuela, quizás el teléfono que dejó no es el de su casa.**-Anko, ahora sí, miró a Kurenai.-

**-Antes de colgar, un hombre habló y llamó a la mujer "cariño". Eso no suena a compañera de trabajo…**

**-Pero, ¿sabes seguro si el que habló fue Kakashi?**-Anko dudó.-

**-No…**

**-Pues entonces llama otra vez. Es mejor salir de dudas, ¿no crees?**-le dio un apretón en el brazo donde tenía la mano antes de desviar esta hacia el teléfono. Luego se lo puso en la mano y le sonrió de nuevo. Anko suspiró y marcó el número.-

**-Como quieras. Pero hablas tú.-**le aseguró.-

**-Vale, vale,…**-Kurenai miró el teléfono y puso cara de no entender.-** ¿Cómo se pone el altavoz?**-la Mitarashi cogió el aparato y apretó un botón. Luego se lo devolvió a la de ojos rojos.-

.

El teléfono ya daba señal y, a la tercera, se oyó como descolgaban.

.

**-_¿Sí?_**-de nuevo, una mujer respondió.-

**-Emmm, hola.**-saludó tímidamente Kurenai.-**Buenos días, ¿con quién hablo?**-preguntó con educación.-

_**-Eso debería decirlo yo…**_-dijo de forma amistosa la mujer del otro lado. Aunque Kurenai se lo tomó como lo que era, una pequeña broma; a Anko le hirvió la sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer bromitas?-

**-Verá, soy Kurenai Yuhi. Llamo desde la aldea de la Hoja; Konoha si lo prefiere.-**

_**-¡Vaya! Eso está muy lejos.**_-respondió la mujer.- **_¡Mire que es casualidad! Mi marido es de allí._-**en este punto, Kurenai, miró a Anko, que cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Luego los abrió y le devolvió la mirada ala Yuhi.-

**-Precisamente,-**siguió la de pelo negro.- **es con su… marido con el que quiero hablar.-**

**-Oh, muy bien. Un momento, por favor.-**se oyó un ligero golpecito, seguramente había dejado el teléfono en una mesa. Entonces volvieron a oír la voz de la mujer, como desde el fondo de un pozo; ya estaría lejos del teléfono.-** Cariño, preguntan por ti al teléfono.-**

**-_¿Dónde?_**-se oyó a un hombre. Kurenai volvió a mirar a Anko, que miraba fijamente a la nada.-

**-_En la línea tres, no te jode._**-respondió la mujer, con sarcasmo.-

**-_No, que desde donde me llaman._-**dijo él.-

**-_Desde Konoha_.-**con esa última respuesta, oyeron unos pasos. Luego la voz del hombre.-

**-_¿Sí? ¿Quién es?_**-preguntó, con una voz algo seria.-

**-Emmm, ¿Kakashi?-**preguntó Kurenai, deseando una respuesta negativa.-

**-_¿Qué?_**-preguntó.-**_ No; no me llamo Kakashi_.**-ante esa respuesta ambas kunoichis suspiraron aliviadas y Anko sonrió disimuladamente.- **_Él se mudó hace unos 7 meses._-**respondió con calma.-

-**Ah, ya veo.**-dijo Kurenai con una voz en la que se podía notar la felicidad.-** Y, ¿no me podría dar el número de su nueva casa? O de su trabajo, no importa cual.**-le pidió. Con un poco de suerte tendría una respuesta positiva. Anko se echó hacia delante a la espera de que el hombre dijese algo.-

**-_Es que no me dejó ningún tipo de contacto…_**-respondió, en voz baja.- _**Verá, él estaba alquilado y, simplemente se quiso ir a vivir a otro lado. Yo sólo coincidí con él en mi mudanza porque se había dejado no sé qué cosa. Vamos que, que yo sepa, no tiene móvil pero, quizás el casero sabe como contactarle… Si quiere le paso su número.**_

**-Sí, eso sería fantástico.-**dijo Kurenai.-

**-_Pues bueno, apunte…_**-a medida que decía el número Kurenai asentía y lo repetía, para que Anko lo apuntase.-

**-Lo tengo. Muchísimas gracias y disculpe las molestias.-**dijo con cortesía.-

**-_De nada. Ha sido un placer_.-**después de esto, el hombre colgó.-

.

La Mitarashi y la Yuhi se miraron. Luego, Anko asintió y Kurenai empezó a marcar el número del casero de Kakashi. Después de dar señal, alguien descolgó.

.

**-_¿Hola?_**_-_se oyó la voz de un hombre, que parecía, de edad avanzada.- _**¿Qué quiere?**_

**-Buenos días, señor. Mire, le llamo desde Konoha, me llamo Kurenai Yuhi.-**

**-_¡¿Que quiere que le coja qué?!_**_-_preguntó, notablemente enfadado.-

**-¿Qué?**-preguntó Kurenai.-** ¡Que me coja no, Konoha!**

-**_Mire señorita, para ese tipo de cosas busque en los anuncios de contactos del periódico._-**entonces el hombre colgó. Anko, rió de forma descontrolada y Kurenai se sonrojó en ira y vergüenza.-

**-Volveré a llamar…-**informó a su amiga, que se estaba agarrando el estómago, aún riendo. Tras marcar el número, contestó de nuevo el anciano-

**-_¿Diga?_**

**-Señor, soy Kurenai Yuhi**-habló más alto y más despacio de lo normal.-** y llamo desde Konoha.**

**-_¡Ah, Konoha! Bonito lugar. Lejano, pero bonito._-**respondió.-

**-Sí, sí que lo es.-**mantuvo el tono de voz.-** Verá, quería preguntarle por uno de sus anteriores inquilinos: Kakashi Hatake.-**

**-_¡Oh, Kakashi!_**-exclamó el hombre.-**_Buen chico ese Kakashi, me arregló la caldera. Fue inquilino mío, ¿lo sabía?_-**preguntó. A Kurenai le salió una venita en la frente.-

**-Sí…**-apretó los dientes mientras Anko, que se había acabado de recuperar del ataque de risa, volvió a estallar en carcajadas.-**Soy amiga suya y quería saber si usted sabe como puedo contactar con él. He… perdido su número.-**

**-_Pues, mire usted, no tengo ningún contacto suyo. No tenía móvil y no me dio su nueva dirección ni nada por el estilo…_**-ambas ninjas se quedaron cabizbajas.-

**-Ya, y, ¿no sabe de alguien que me pueda decir algo de Kakashi?-** preguntó, gesticulando con las manos.-

**-_Es que yo no suelo pasarme por la casa que alquilo… No sabría decirle_**_…_**-**las dos mujeres se miraron y decidieron dejarlo.-

**-Bueno, no se preocupe… Disculpe las molestias…**-se despidió la de pelo negro.-

**-_Nada, nada. Usted sí que es educada. Debería haber oído a la pervertida que me llamó antes… Bueno, adiós señorita._-**colgó. Incluso con la última frase, ni Anko tenía ya ganas de reir ni Kurenai de enfadarse.-

.

Tras unos momentos de silencio incómodo, Kurenai habló:

.

**-A menos lo hemos intentado.**-miró a Anko, que no parecía nada reconfortada por la respuesta. Le Yuhi lo entendió.-** Oye, Anko, deberías comer algo, ¿vale?**-le extendió el rameen que había dentro de la bolsa que trajo minutos atrás.-

**-No sé… No tengo hambre…**-respondió con desgana, apartando un poco la mano de su amiga y, con ella, la comida.-

.

De nuevo se instauró un silencio pesado e incómodo.

Al igual que había hecho la mañana que Anko estaba mirando el álbum de fotos, la de ojos rojos, le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros a su amiga; que en vez de apartarse, esta vez, se dejó atraer a la Yuhi, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y cerró los ojos.

La de pelo negro acarició fraternalmente el hombro de la peli-lila e intentó hacer que se sintiese mejor.

.

**-Estoy segura de que nos echa de menos tanto como nosotras a él…**-susurró.-

**-Pues no lo parece…**-respondió de la misma forma, pero con un nudo en la garganta que, por la claridad con la que sonaba su voz, Kurenai no notó.-

**-Vamos, es Kakashi de quién estamos hablando… Nunca dejaría de lado a sus compañeros.**-le aseguró.-** Es solo que lo de Sasuke le hizo daño; mucho daño… Para él estar en la aldea de la Luna es solo como unas vacaciones.**-hizo una pausa.-** Unas… laaargaaaas vacaciones.-** rectificó. Entonces Anko se separó bruscamente de Kurenai, sobresaltándola.-

**-¡Eso es!**-dijo.-** ¡Unas vacaciones!**-se inclinó hacia Kurenai y le pellizcó con suavidad las dos mejillas con ambas manos.-** Kure, eres una genio.-**la Yuhi enarcó una ceja, sin comprender nada.-** Ven**.-la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta fuera del departamento. Luego cerró la puerta con llave.-**Nos vamos a ver a Tsunade.-**

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Ambas iban corriendo o, más bien, Anko iba corriendo mientras se llevaba a Kurenai que, como podía, iba apoyando las piernas y el brazo que le quedaba libre en el suelo, para evitar ser arrastrada, literalmente, por el suelo.

.

**-¡Anko!**-gritó tras casi comerse un banco.-** ¡Ve más despacio o suéltame ahora mismo!**-le ordenó. La aludida solo levantó los hombros, sin dejar de correr, vio una figura conocida unos metros más adelante y sonrió.-

**-Como quieras.**-en ese mismo instante, le soltó la mano. Sin nadie que la agarrase, Kurenai, fue vencida por el peso de su propio cuerpo y, cuando estaba a punto de darse contra el mismísimo suelo, Asuma, cigarrillo en boca, la cogió. La de pelo negro se separó de su novio y se quejó en voz alta.-

**-¡Entre disminuir la velocidad y soltarme, va y me suelta!**-gritó.-

**-En realidad, sabía que no te iba a pasar nada. Te dio un ligero empujón para que te pudiese coger.-**le explicó el de barba.-

**-¿De parte de quién estás?**-le dijo de forma intimidante. El hombre solo sonrió nerviosamente.-

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Anko, por su lado, seguía corriendo hasta llegar a la oficina de Tsunade. Tras llegar a su destino, llamó a la puerta y, cuando oyó un "adelante", entró en el despacho de la Quinta Hokage, que estaba casi en penumbras, sin ninguna fuente de luz salvo unos rebeldes rayos de sol que lograban filtrarse a través de las cortinas.

.

**-Mmm, Anko…**-dijo Tsunade, que estaba girada hacia la ventana con Ton Ton en el regazo que, al ver a Anko, se escondió bajo la mesa.-**No recuerdo haberte llamado hoy…**-dijo la rubia, agarrándose la cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella ya se había olvidado de la resaca. Al parecer su jefa no…-

**-Y no me llamó Tsunade-sama. Estoy aquí por una razón personal.**-le explicó, captando su atención.-

**-Tú dirás.**-al girar unos 90 grados la silla (para encarar a su empleada), pareció marearse y casi se desplomó en la mesa, parándose a tiempo por sus propias manos entrelazadas, que puso bajo la barbilla.-

**-La verdad es que, la villa está tranquila últimamente y, por eso, he decidido que quiero ahora esas vacaciones que tengo guardadas desde hace tantos años.-** dijo ella. Tsunade apenas se inmutó.-

**-Por mí está bien pero, ¿cuánto tiempo sería?**-preguntó.-

**-Creo que una semana será suficiente.**-contestó la jounin.-

**-Está bien. A partir de ahora mismo estás oficialmente de vacaciones.**-la de pelo más oscuro iba a marcharse pero la mujer más mayor la detuvo volviendo a hablar.-** ¿Puedo preguntar por qué las utilizas ahora?**-cuestionó con curiosidad.-

**-Digamos simplemente que, si Mahoma no va a la montaña…**-antes de acabar la frase había salido del despacho con una sonrisa en la cara, dejando atrás a una Hokage curiosa y con una resaca increíble…-

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado :)**

**Como siempre digo, gracias por leer y, si quieren comentar algo, ya saben.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a los que dejaron reviews, esta vez:**

**.**

_**LeMemeFox: **_**jijijiji, ni Anko marcó el número incorrecto ni la mujer trabajaba con Kakashi xP Y a mí también me gustó como quedó la parte de Ton Ton xD En fin, una vez más, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review y por leer y seguir la historia**

**.**

_**Katy Hatake: **_**tú no te preocupes y sigue escribiendo, es la manera de aprender ;) Además yo no creo que lo hagas mal. De todas formas si quieres ayuda con cualquier cosa un dudes en pedírmela. Y creo que hay que salvar las diferencias entre Natsumi Anko y yo. Ella no solo escribe bien. Además se saca de la chistera un montón de historias a una velocidad increíble.**

**En cualquier caso, muchas gracias por seguir mis historias y por tomar un poco de tu tiempo en comentar.**

**.**

_**Averno#10**_


End file.
